Mahou Sensei Kitsune
by Chaos Kaiser
Summary: Naruto, after hundreds of years of wandering, is contacted by Dean Konoe Konoemon about a teaching position at Mahora Academy. Looking for an easy, relaxing job to tide him over, he agrees. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hello, there! Welcome to my first foray into the wonderful world of Fan Fiction! Hopefully, it'll turn out okay. I rarely write anything that is read by more than a handful of people, so if you spot any glaring errors or mistakes, please let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima, because the world is an excessively cruel place.

**

* * *

**

Mahou Sensei Kitsune

**Prologue**

In the wee morning hours, just as the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon, the figure of a young man could be seen walking across the bridge connecting the island where the academy was located to the mainland.

He was fairly tall, about 6'1", and appeared to be about 20 years old. His spiky golden hair practically glowed in the pre-dawn gloom, and his deep, sapphire eyes seemed to be lit with a mischievous light. His body appeared well muscled, having a sleek and athletic look, his skin sported a healthy tan, and his face was handsome. Three whisker-like marks adorned each cheek, giving him an exotic, semi-feral look. He was clothed almost entirely in black, from his cargo pants and sleeveless turtle-neck to his trench coat, leather boots and the pack slung over his right shoulder. The only exception was the red sash about his waist, and the green, crystalline gem that hung around his neck.

Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, was heading for his destination at a leisurely pace. He was taking the chance to relax and delve into his thoughts.

'_Man, I seriously need a vacation! Especially after my latest misadventure in the seedy underbelly of Singapore. Did he really expect me to stand there and let him rob me blind? Sure, he was the most powerful crime boss in the city, but still…_' Naruto shrugged, readjusting the position of his pack. '_But, at least this time I had a valid reason to kill the bastard, and completely destroy his criminal empire!_' He let loose a small chuckle at this thought.

Reaching the end of the bridge, he took a moment to study the surroundings before setting off once more. '_Ah, well, I guess I could consider this new job a vacation of sorts. Least it's legit._'

By now the sun had risen completely, and people had started to fill the streets of the city surrounding the school. Finding his way to the train station, he boarded the one headed for his destination.

'_A teaching job, huh…_' Naruto observed the few passengers milling about. Apparently, term had not yet started. '_It's been at least 800 years since I last taught. Hope I can still keep up._' He chuckled once more. '_It shouldn't be too much trouble. After all…_'

He looked up at the building where the dean was waiting for him. '_How much trouble could I get into at a place like Mahora Academy?_' At that precise moment, somewhere in the vast universe, a kami died laughing.

**

* * *

**

**Post Note:** Since I know these questions will be asked, Naruto is around 1000 years old (he stopped counting at some point), his past (since the end of the manga) will be told in the form of flashbacks here and there, and unless I specifically mention something, assume it happened as in canon.

As for Naruto's age, over the course of his life (20 years or so), constant exposure to the Kyuubi's youki (demonic energy) caused his body to adapt and begin producing its own youki, effectively halting his aging and transforming him into a demon. The Kyuubi is _still sealed_ inside of him; they have _not_ fused, combined, or merged _in any way_. Naruto is a demon in his own right, he is not the 'new Kyuubi', and he is not a demon fox. The only change to his body is a slight increase to his 'base parameters' (denser muscles and bones, more efficient bodily systems), and the ability to rapidly regenerate, rather than merely healing from injuries.

As for his other abilities, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I will say this, though: he has picked up a plenty of new tricks in his millennia of life.


	2. Employment and a Date!

**AN:** Hey, the true chapter one is here!

Since I forgot to say it in the prologue, this is a Naruto x Harem pairing. Who exactly is in the pairing is already decided, and _is not_ subject to change, unless I run across a problem in the plot. It will also remain secret for now. 'Cause I'm evil like that.

Without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Negima. *sob*

**

* * *

**

Mahou Sensei Kitsune

**Chapter 1: Employment and … a Date?!**

Naruto entered the administrative buildings and headed straight for the reception desk. There he saw a young woman, probably in her mid 20's, with long, teal colored hair, and one of the most impressive busts he'd seen in recent memory. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of _those_ thoughts, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Shizuna was working on her usual morning paperwork when she heard a light cough. Looking up she was met with the sight of one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was tall, handsome, and looked to be in good shape. She blushed lightly, realizing she was staring at the deliciously muscled torso visible through his rather form-fitting shirt. He merely smiled before speaking.

"Hello, I'm here to meet with the dean concerning a job offer. Could you direct me to his office, Miss…?" The woman blinked before introducing herself.

"Shizuna, Minamoto Shizuna. I'm the dean's aide, and also the school nurse." She said with a small smile. "The dean's office is right down the hall, there. I'll let him know you're here."

"Arigatou, Minamoto-san."

* * *

Konoe Konoemon, a short, elderly man with long, white hair in a ponytail and a beard of similar length and color, was enjoying the first cup of his morning coffee, when Shizuna alerted him to the arrival of his first appointment of the morning. Telling her to let him in, he prepared the necessary files and paperwork for the job interview he was about to conduct.

The door opened to admit a young man, tall and dressed mostly in black, who walked calmly to his desk before bowing. "Greetings, Dean-sama. I am here for the job interjview."

"Ah, yes, I was expecting you Uzumaki-kun. Please, take a seat," the dean said, gesturing to the chairs stationed in front of his desk. Once he was seated, he decided to cut straight to the chase. "So, you're applying for a teaching position, eh? Are there any particular subjects you want to teach?"

"Ah, well, I'm qualified to teach several languages, from Russian to Latin to English, and of course Japanese. Other than that, I would have to request a Physical Education class." Naruto replied.

"As I had hoped, then," the dean replied, stroking his beard. "How about I give you a P.E. class, as well as an assistant teaching position in one of our English classes? We recently hired a new, foreign teacher, and he is still quite young and inexperienced. As such, he will need some help, especially with some of the more…energetic students."

"I see, that sounds fine." Naruto paused here, taking the time to consider something that had been bugging him. "Dean-sama, may I ask 'why me?' I am grateful for the position, but it seems somewhat odd…especially considering that _you_ contacted me about it. You also have not asked for my credentials yet."

The dean chuckled lightly at this. "My, Uzumaki-kun. You seem almost…suspicious of me. I was merely looking for someone to fill both positions, and you were…highly recommended by a mutual acquaintance of ours. Perhaps you remember him, his name is Sergei Bosklov."

Naruto immediately stiffened at the name. '_Sergei Bosklov!? Dammit, so much for a quiet, legitimate vacation._' Naruto thought back to his various meetings with the head of the Siberian Magic Association, before fixing the dean with a calculating stare. "Perhaps we should…properly introduce ourselves, then?"

Konoemon chuckled once more before speaking. "Of course. I am Konoe Konoemon, head of the Kanto Magic Association. Please, Uzumaki-kun, address me as 'Konoe-sensei'."

Naruto nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, former Demon Lord of Makai's Eastern Forest Kingdom. Please, Konoe-sensei, call me Naruto."

Konoemon's eyes widened dramatically. "Demon Lord? I was aware of your…true nature, but I did not know you had attained Lordship."

"_Former_ Demon Lord. And, well, I've never done anything half-assed," Naruto shrugged. "When I was a ninja, I aimed for the title of Kage. When I became a politician, I strove to become a Daimyo. As a demon, I would accept nothing less than Lordship. Now, what is your real reason for seeking my employment?"

"You are aware of Mahora's…magical significance?" At Naruto's nod, he continued. "The class you will be teaching is…unique, to say the least. It includes several students with great potential, including my own Granddaughter, Konoka. The teacher you will be aiding is the son of the Thousand Master, Negi Springfield."

"So, basically, I'm you're insurance policy for when things hit the fan, right?" Konoe nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Sounds like fun. When do I start?"

Konoemon chuckled again. "Term starts Monday, four days from now. Be here, in my office, to meet young Negi at 8 am sharp."

Standing, Naruto replied, "Alright, Monday 8 o' clock. I'll be there." He extended his arm to shake the dean's hand.

"Good. For today, I'll have Shizuna-kun show you around campus."

"I appreciate it."

* * *

Naruto and Shizuna were now walking side-by-side through the streets of Mahora, Shizuna pointing out notable locations and landmarks. It was nearing lunchtime, so they were wrapping up the tour in favor of getting a bite to eat. Sitting outside a café, Naruto decided to ask Shizuna something that had him wondering.

"Ne, Minamoto-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-kun, and please, call me Shizuna."

"Only if you call me Naruto," he replied with a smile, which Shizuna returned. "Anyway, I was wondering, what exactly did the dean tell you about me?"

"Nothing really, aside from your name and the fact that you knew about our more…secretive operations."

"I see…in that case, do you have any plans this Saturday?"

Shizuna seemed slightly surprised, before donning a somewhat melancholy smile. "I don't, but I'm afraid if you're asking for a date, I'll have to decline."

Naruto chuckled, "No, nothing like that. I'm not looking for a…romantic relationship at the moment. I just can't think of anything to do, and I thought we could take the chance to get to know each other better, since you are the only one in the area I know who is around my age." Naruto said, '_or, at least, my apparent age._'

"Hmmm…" Shizuna seemed to consider it for a moment, before nodding. "Well, if it's just as friends, then I don't see why not."

"Great, we can meet at the station at 10. I know this great restaurant on the mainland."

"Alright. I'll meet you there, then." Shizuna said, standing to return to her office. "Try and stay out of trouble till then, Naruto-kun."

"I'll do my best, Shizuna-san."

**

* * *

**

**Post Note:** *Gasp* Naruto is a Demon Lord?! Oh, my! This is my way of keeping things interesting, without completely destroying Akamatsu's plotline. Naruto won't be directly interfering much beyond occasionally training and advising the others (I mean, he's had 1000 years to build his power, if he did all the fighting, then Negi and Kotaro would never grow any at all), so I had to come up with something to keep him busy. The only ones he'll be fighting for sure are the Sukuna, Chao's Mecha-Demon's on the festival's third day, and any old enemies of his that may pop up. Jack Rakan is still on the fence (in terms of power, Naruto is stronger than Rakan or Nagi. But, he never goes all out (since he'd probably sink a continent if he did), so how powerful exactly is nearly impossible to say.).

And we see Naruto beginning to build the first of his relationships. Naruto x Shizuna will be mostly off screen, and isn't really important to the plot. The farthest it'll ever go is 'Friends-With-Benefits,' since Shizuna is really interested in Takamichi, and Naruto is hesitant to get romantically involved with anyone, being immortal and all.

Oh, and Sergei Bosklov is an OC who's only purpose in the story was to tell Konoemon about Naruto. So, you'll not be hearing of him ever again.

Next time on Mahou Sensei Kitsune: Our intrepid hero learns an important lesson about aggravating shrine maidens armed with semi-automatics.

Review if you like. Ta-ta for now!


	3. Shrine Maidens and Handguns

**AN:** Hello, loyal readers! Welcome to chapter two of Mahou Sensei Kitsune!

To Siegfriedzz, you are correct in assuming that Makai is much larger than the human world. After all, Kyuubi and the other Bijuu were all pretty big themselves. This would, of course, lead to a rather skewed view of size. An island could be anything from the size of Hawaii to the size of Australia.

However, you are incorrect about Naruto's full demon form. After all, at some point it simply wouldn't be practical to get any bigger. Think of it like…the Menos-class hollows in Bleach. Hollows get bigger as they get older and stronger, until they evolve into Menos, which is the equivalent of the 'Demon Lord' class in Makai. Gillians (demon equivalent = Sukuna) are big, but stupid. Adjuchas (demon equivalent = Graf Wilhelm) are smaller but smarter, and more powerful. The Vasto Lorde are the smartest, most powerful, and most bad-ass of the hollows, but are only as big as an adult human (supposedly). Naruto would be a Vasto Lorde, his 'demon form' is small, but insanely powerful.

Remember, Kyuubi is still sealed inside of him. Kyuubi's youki is still feeding into Naruto, and Kyuubi himself is a Demon Lord, which means Naruto's growth rate would be exponentially higher than any other demon's.

Kotaro, and, to a lesser extent, Setsuna, will be able to better sense his powers, and their instincts would tell them to 'stay the fuck away', but neither really know enough about their demon heritage to know the ranking system and whatnot. Eva would be better informed, but still somewhat in the dark (only someone close to Naruto's level would be able to sense the full extent of his powers).

As for training, he's knowledgeable enough to teach _everyone_ something. A long lost sword style, an energy focusing technique, or a demon ability that can be adapted to be used with magic or chi. 'Cause really, what could go wrong with teaching a ten year old uber-powerful demon techniques?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Negima.

**

* * *

**

Mahou Sensei Kitsune

**Chapter 2: Shrine Maidens and Handguns**

After a night spent in his new apartment, which the dean was kind enough to supply, Naruto set out to more fully explore Mahora, rested and refreshed. He spent the morning milling about, taking in the various sights Shizuna had described to him the day before. Around noon, he stopped for lunch in the Plaza beneath the World Tree.

'_Damn, that's a big tree! And I can practically _smell_ the power it's radiating!_' were his thoughts as he looked up at the massive landmark. '_The World Tree…if I remember correctly, it's supposed to be some sort of focal point for this world's flow of energy. I can see why the headmaster wants me around…something like that is _bound_ to attract unwanted attention._'

Finishing his meal, Naruto stood up and stretched. '_Hmmm…I wonder, what should I do now? I've visited almost all the places Shizuna-san told me about._' Pausing to look around, he spotted a sign that had directions to the Tatsumiya Shrine. '_A Shinto shrine? Haven't visited one of those in years…guess I could always do the whole_ 'Evil-Demon-Terrorizing-The-Shrine-Maidens' _bit. That's always a good workout. Plus, it's just plain funny watching them trying to 'exorcise' me._'

Having decided a course of action, he set off to find the shrine. A mere half-hour later, he arrived at the shrine gates. He stopped and took a moment to appraise the customary wards and evil-detection charms adorning the entryway. '_Hmm…not bad, but such wards wouldn't be very effective. At least, not against anything except low-class grunts._'

"Ah, well, guess I should go and introduce myself to the local miko. Hope she's cute."

* * *

Tatsumiya Mana was having a rare, slow day. There were no missions for the headmaster, no evil forces trying to attack the school, and she had decided to take a break from training to enjoy one of the last days before the new term. Just as she was preparing herself a nice cup of tea, the wards at the gate alerted her to a demon coming onto the grounds.

Lowering her cup to the table, she swore silently, cursing herself for jinxing her exceptionally good day. Sighing in irritation, she gathered her things and set out to confront the demon. '_And may the kami have mercy on his soul for ruining my good mood._'

* * *

Naruto stood in the temple's courtyard, taking in his surroundings and awaiting the imminent arrival of the temple's caretakers. He had leaked just enough youki while passing through the gates to alert them to his presence, so now it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Mana entered the courtyard and her attention was immediately drawn to the tall blonde standing with his back to her. At first glance, he was just your average twenty-something, '_albeit, a very good looking one._' However, her senses compelled her to take another look, and when she did so, she was almost overwhelmed by the power lurking beneath the surface. '_Such power! He's near Takahata-sensei's level!_'

Deciding to make her presence known, though she suspected he already knew she was there, she drew her weapons, cleared her throat and spoke.

* * *

"Who are you, and what is your business here?"

The young and decidedly feminine voice had Naruto celebrating mentally. '_Yes, a priestess! And she sounds cute!_' Turning to face the speaker, Naruto felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him. The girl was tall, had heavily tanned skin, long, dark, silky hair, and was carrying two handguns…it was like looking at Laura Croft in traditional Japanese clothing.

Her face was beautiful, her eyes a blue-green color, which surprisingly suited her, and the loose garbs of the traditional miko didn't entirely hide her well developed body. Naruto didn't know whether to be intimidated…or turned on. He was broken from his reverent appreciation of the miko's body by her voice.

"Speak! Why are you here?"

Naruto looked into her intense eyes, before smirking and replying, "Just taking in the sights, and I must say, the view here is…quite extraordinary."

Mana blushed slightly at the thinly veiled compliment, before frowning and readying her weapons. "If you have no business here, then be gone!"

"That's a nice pair you have there."

"W-what?!" she spluttered, blushing once more. "What are you talking about?!"

"Your weapons, of course. What did you think I was talking about?" Naruto smirked devilishly.

Mana scowled at him, still blushing. '_Why am I letting him get under my skin like this? Though, I wouldn't mind letting him get under my clothes- No! Bad thoughts!_' She shook her head a bit. '_He must be doing something to me, distracting me, making me lose my focus!_'

"Is there a problem, Miko-chan?" he inquired, still smirking. '_Maybe I should lay off the charm a bit. It's no fun when they throw themselves at me._'

"Foul demon! If you won't leave then I shall simply strike you down!" she growled out. She raised her guns to open fire, only to blink when she saw that he was no longer there.

"Hmm…M1911-A1, huh?" the demon's voice said from behind her. She whirled around, but he caught her wrists in a vice-like grip. "A nice solid weapon, though you seem to have customized them pretty heavily. Not just a pretty face, I see."

"Screw you!" she growled.

Naruto leaned in, leering at her. "Out here, in the open? My, didn't figure you to be the kinky type!"

That comment was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back, because the next thing he knew, he was doing his best to dodge the near-point blank gunfire. '_Crap, are those banishment rounds!? Those things hurt like hell!_' Though the rounds wouldn't banish him, as he was a native of the human world, they could still do lot of damage if he got hit.

Mana was completely lost in her rage and fury. Naruto, however, was analyzing her combat abilities, and was quite impressed. '_She's a pretty good shot. And reloading in battle quickly enough to prevent your opponent from finding any openings is no mean feat. She's got some real-world experience._'

Deciding to end the fight before it went too far, Naruto blurred out of sight for a moment. Mana blinked then realized to things: firstly, her hands were empty, her weapons nowhere in sight. Secondly, there were a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, a definitively masculine chest pressed against her back, and someone breathing down her neck. She blushed as she realized the demon was behind her, and currently nuzzling her hair.

Naruto inhaled the scent of the miko's hair, savoring it, before bring his mouth next to her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver at the low, husky whisper. "You know, if you keep trying to kill me, I might have to…punish you. Would you like that, Miko-chan?"

It took all of Mana's plentiful self discipline to keep herself from giving in and shouting 'yes!' She wasn't, however able to stop her body's…reaction to the demon's words. '_You can't let him do this, he's a demon! Pull it together, dammit!_'

Sensing her resistance waning, Naruto chuckled lowly into her ear, eliciting another shiver from the miko. He leaned forward and whispered, "I have to go now, but I'll return, and when I do… we'll play some more." And then, he was gone.

Mana collapsed to her knees without his arms to support her. Breathing heavily, she took a few moments to gather herself. She stood, and took a moment to curse the demon, swearing to get back at him sometime in the future, while hoping she never saw him again.

'_But first…I need a cold shower._'

* * *

Naruto, now heading back to his apartment to rest up for his 'not-date' with Shizuna, was in a good mood. '_I haven't had that much fun in a while! And she was quite a looker, too! Next time, I should definitely try and get her name._'

Arriving at his new home, he set about preparing for his weekend excursion. '_I'll spend the day with Shizuna tomorrow, and then I can use Sunday to tie up some loose ends around here before I settle in. I get the feeling I won't have much free time once term starts on Monday…_'

**

* * *

**

**Post Note:** And chapter two is done! Naruto explores Mahora, and meets the first of his students, though neither of them realize it. Poor Mana's in for a nasty surprise on Monday!

Some people will probably complain about Mana being OOC. My answer to those complaints is this: Mana was caught off guard, both by Naruto's power and his personality. Added to that, is the fact that Naruto is a bit of a playboy in this fic (he's immortal, so he tries to keep people at arm's length, but, hey, a guy has needs), he enjoys seducing and flirting with beautiful women, and has had centuries to perfect his 'game'. It isn't 'super demon pheromones' or 'vampiric allure' or anything like that, rather it is something he _learned_ to do through years of practice and observation. It's in the way he stands, the way he moves, the tone of voice he speaks in. All of it maximizes and capitalizes on his natural good looks, he practically _oozes_ sexy. She never stood a chance.

Next time on Mahou Sensei Kitsune: Main characters collide! Naruto meets Negi Springfield!

Review, and all that jazz. Later!


	4. Associates and Introductions

**AN:** Chapter 3 of MSK is here! I'm sorry it took so long, but life is hell. Birthdays, finals, and visits to the dentist had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off. And as an apology for the delay, I'll reveal part of the pairing:

Naruto x Shizuna x Mana x Evangeline x Kaede x Setsuna x ? x ? x ? x ? x ?.

That's right! Ten slots, and only five revealed so far! Who are the other five? Sadly, you'll have to wait and see (they are already decided, though).

Siegfriedzz: I guess I wasn't very clear on this. Makai is made up of four 'sectors', North, South, East, and West. Each sector is divided into multiple kingdoms, usually named for the type of terrain they possess, with the sector name thrown in as well. Hence, 'Eastern Forest Kingdom', 'Western Mountain Kingdom', 'Northern Plains Kingdom', you get the idea. Naruto ruled one kingdom out of hundreds, maybe thousands. He's strong, but not 'Top Four' strong. At least, not yet.

As for Naruto and Kyuubi's connection, it is somewhat explained in this chapter. However, think of it like this: Naruto has a base growth rate of 1.0 (this is not a percentage or anything, it's just a random number to help illustrate my point). Average demon growth rates range from 0.8-1.2. Due to Kyuubi's youki leaking into him through the seal though, the lowest his growth rate would _ever_ get is 2.5. Under normal circumstances, it would be around 4.5-5.0. At its peak (in combat, during heavy training, etc.), it might go as high as 8.5-10.0, though that would be extremely rare.

However, also due to the seal, Kyuubi's current growth rate is 0.3-0.5. The seal was designed to strengthen _Naruto_ after all, not the Kyuubi. The power drain only goes one-way. Thus, Naruto is actually stronger than Kyuubi by this point. And as far as the size question goes, the smallest they would get is probably about the size of an adult human.

Inuboy86: Naruto does take relationships and intimacy very seriously. He isn't going after Shizuna for a one-night stand. He isn't going after her at all, at the moment. They will have a brother-sister, 'best friend' type relationship, but those sometimes tend to develop into more. I, for example, had a female best friend that I was intimately involved with once. We never dated, we never considered each other anything more than extremely close best friends, and we eventually went our separate ways, but we did so on good terms. When she started dating someone during that period, for however long it lasted, I kept my distance, but remained good friends with her. When she broke up with them, it went back to the way things were. Naruto x Shizuna will be like that. Not purely physical, but not 'true love', either. Does that explain it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

**Mahou Sensei Kitsune**

**Chapter 3: Associates and Introductions**

It was Monday morning, and Naruto was in a good mood once again. His not-date with Shizuna in Tokyo had gone well, and by the end of the day, they felt comfortable enough to address each other as –kun and –chan. He had escorted her to the station in time for her to catch a train back to Mahora, and then found himself a hotel room for the night.

The following day, Naruto had made a little trip to a well-hidden cave in the countryside near Mt. Fuji.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto stood in near complete darkness, several hundred feet below Mt. Fuji. He had dug out the cave in which he currently stood nearly 500 years before, on his first trip to Japan, and was protected by enough custom-made wards and traps to route a small army. And for a very good reason.

Before him, illuminated by two small torches, stood the Akatsuki's Sealing Statue.

This statue, which contained seven of the Bijuu, and part of an eighth, had fallen into Naruto's hands after Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki were wiped out. He had moved it from place to place for years, before finally hiding it away here. He had studied the statue, hoping to find some way to return the Bijuu within to Makai, but had had no such luck. They were as trapped as the Kyuubi was in him.

Naruto had found a way to remove Kyuubi from the seal centuries ago, but doing so would cost them both greatly. After the extraction, Naruto would be left at half his current power, with his exponential growth rate returned to normal, and Kyuubi would lose almost all his power, leaving him the demon equivalent of a newborn. Since they both had more enemies than they could count, they had come to the mutual agreement that they would remain as they were.

But, the reason he was here now was not to study the seal or the statue. He was here to renew and strengthen the wards around the statue. As long as the statue contained the Bijuu, their powers could be manipulated by anyone knowledgeable enough to know what the statue was, and what it contained. And even _he_ would have trouble against someone with the power of seven-and-a-half mid-level Demon Lords. '_Well, a little, at least,_' he smirked.

Naruto finished his work, extinguished the torches, and left the cave, resetting the various traps on the way out. '_Now that that is taken care of, I have a few more errands to take care of._'

_**Flashback End**_

Of course, his good mood could also be due to the fact that he was currently crammed into a train car full of middle school girls in _extremely_ short skirts. He smiled at a couple of them, inwardly smirking when they blushed and looked away. He supposed he couldn't blame them.

He was currently dressed for his new teaching post, consisting of an all black suit. Shirt, pants, vest, tie, jacket, all of it was black. Even his shiny, new shoes and his leather belt were black. This, combined with his golden blonde hair, tan skin, and piercing, electric blue eyes, made him look like every schoolgirl's dream of the 'hot teacher' come to life.

Checking his watch, he frowned. '_Looks like I'm gonna be late. Damn, so much for good first impressions._' He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a surge of energy, which he recognized as magic, followed by a rush of wind that simultaneously lifted every skirt on the train. Blushing lightly, he looked to the heavens and thought, '_It's the little moments like this that let me know you're still watching over me, Ero-Sennin._'

* * *

After the train reached its destination, the doors opened and the mad rush to get to class on time began. Despite his massive amounts of experience in dealing with various types of stampedes, from demonic squirrels to the beasts known as fangirls, Naruto was still almost trampled by the rush of teenagers.

Extricating himself from the masses, Naruto took off at a decent clip for the Dean's Office. On the way, however, his attention was attracted to a most…peculiar phenomenon. '_Did that girl just…bark?_' Indeed, the girl in question, a redhead with a pair of bell ornaments holding her hair in twin pigtails, was making a barking noise. The surrounding crowd gave her a wide berth, obviously fearing for their safety, while her dark haired companion merely seemed amused.

He then observed a small, redheaded boy appear next to them, easily keeping pace with them despite his small stature. Naruto could sense power in the boy, and guessed he was a mage of some sort, judging by the bandaged staff he carried. The boy seemed to say something wrong, because the group skidded to a halt in the shadow of the school building's administrative offices.

Naruto decided to make himself known when the pigtailed girl picked the boy up by the head, so as to prevent any child abuse charges from being leveled. '_She certainly seems prepared to dropkick the squirt into orbit._'

"Excuse me, miss, but I think you should put the boy down," Naruto stated, laying a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "I don't know what he did to upset you, but I'm sure we can find a way to resolve this without violence."

The two girls and boy turned to face them, and Naruto got his first good look at them. The boy seemed about ten years old, and was wearing a large brown coat over a green suit, with a large pack on his back, in addition to the previously noted staff. The girls both seemed about fourteen, and the redhead, he noted, had one green, and one blue eye. The brunette was very cute, and had warm, inviting chocolate eyes.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to butt into other people's business?!" demanded the redhead.

"That will be enough, Asuna-kun!" an older voice called from above them, cutting off Naruto's introduction. The speaker was revealed to be a man in his thirties, with slightly spiked white hair, some stubble on his chin, and dressed in an average looking suit. '_Probably a teacher,_' Naruto thought. "Hey, Negi-kun! Long time, no see!" he called.

"Takahata-sensei?!" the redhead, Asuna, he guessed, said blushing. The girls called out greetings before Naruto heard the boy, Negi, reply.

"Long time, no see, Takamichi!"

This got him a bewildered look from Asuna, who muttered 'you know each other?' before Takahata spoke once more.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy! Nice place, isn't it…Negi-sensei?"

Naruto and the girls cast curious glances at the boy, who cleared his throat, and introduced himself. "I will be teaching English at this school." He smiled and continued. "…My name is Negi Springfield."

While Asuna was having a mild panic-attack at having her homeroom teacher replaced, Naruto was thinking. '_English? Could he be…? Well, Konoe-sensei _did_ say he was young._' He tuned back in to the conversation just in time to see Asuna hoisting Negi into the air by his collar. Then, her hair brushed his nose, and Naruto felt a familiar build up of energy. '_That feels the same as…_'

"ACHOOO!"

And with that sneeze, Asuna was reduced to her undergarments.

* * *

The group, minus Takahata, was standing in the Dean's Office, Asuna having donned her gym uniform and sweats. In the midst of her complaining, Naruto cleared his throat, alerting Negi and the girls to his presence.

"Ah, yes, introductions are necessary, I suppose," Konoe, who looked relieved to see Asuna's rant interrupted, stated. "Negi Springfield, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be your assistant in teaching 2-A, as well as their new P.E. instructor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Naruto said, giving a bow, which Negi returned.

"While we're on the subject, would you be interested in dating my granddaughter, Naruto-kun?" the old man asked, getting a quick strike to the head from a hammer said girl pulled from nowhere.

"I'm Konoe Konoka," the brunette said, bowing politely. "My friend is Kagurazaka Asuna. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei." Naruto returned her pleasantries with a smile, making Konoka blush, which Konoemon noted and filed away for later.

"Well, now, Negi-kun," he started. "Your training will, be most difficult. If it proves too difficult, you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, understood?"

"Yes, I will do my best!"

"Very well, then. Let me introduce you to our staff Guidance Officer, and the school's nurse, Shizuna-sensei."

Negi turned at the sound of the door opening, and promptly found himself buried headfirst in Shizuna's considerable bust. Smirking slightly, Naruto shook his head at the boy's luck while they introduced themselves. Shizuna then turned to greet him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Shizuna-chan," Naruto returned. "I hope you made it home alright after we split on Saturday evening?" This statement got a raised eyebrow from Konoemon, and a slight frown from Konoka.

"Oh, yes. I made it just fine. I hope your errands went well?"

Naruto smiled, "Well enough."

Coughing to get their attention, the dean spoke once more. "One last thing, since I assigned Naruto-kun the last open apartment we had on hand, Negi-kun will be staying with you, Konoka, Asuna-chan." Naruto barely managed to cover his ears in time to bock the outraged scream.

* * *

The five were walking down the hall, Konoka and Shizuna on either side of Naruto, while Asuna and Negi walked in front, both sulking. Suddenly, Asuna stopped and glared at Negi, who started to sweat nervously.

"I refuse to live with someone like you! Go camp in the woods or something!"

And with that, she stormed off, Konoka following behind. Naruto sighed, '_Girl's got issues. But, at least they aren't directed at me for a change._' Naruto and Negi stopped in front of the classroom, where Shizuna handed them both folders.

"Here are your copies of the class roll," she said. Gesturing at the window and door, she continued, "and this…is your class!"

* * *

Tatsumiya Mana sighed as she sat at her desk, listening to her classmates chattering. After the run-in with that accursed demon last Friday, she had constantly been on edge, waiting for his promised return. But now, she could relax. After all, there was no way he could bother her during class, right?

* * *

Setsuna Sakurazaki sat at her desk with her eyes closed. She was tense, more so than usual. All morning long, she had been sensing…something in the surrounding area. It was too well-hidden to pinpoint, which worried her even more. Due to her hanyou nature, she was exceptionally in-tune with demonic energies, which is how she knew the presence was a demon. But, she tried to relax. Whatever it was, it was probably smart enough not to set foot on campus, where there were several mages, warriors, and exorcists waiting for it, right?

* * *

Evangeline A. K. McDowell was presently trying to ignore the foreboding feeling in her gut in favor of taking a nap. Her centuries of experience with all things magical and demonic had given her very astute senses. Even with the seal weakening her powers, she could tell that an incredibly powerful demon had made himself home somewhere in the immediate area. But, she shrugged it off. It didn't have anything to do with her, either way, right?

* * *

Simultaneously, all three felt a chill creep down their spines.

* * *

Naruto stood slightly behind Negi, prepared to let him enter first as the primary teacher should (and in no way related to the fact that he could detect _at least_ three booby traps). Shizuna had stepped back as well after a few encouraging words, and now Negi was psyching himself up. '_Good. I get a feeling he'll need all the preparation he can get._'

Negi opened the door and stepped inside, and aside from briefly floating the eraser that was wedged in the doorway, the traps went off perfectly. Naruto had to hand it to these girls, using the eraser to draw attention away from the true trap was a pretty good idea.

The ensuing mass cuddle/twenty-questions session was also fairly entertaining, at least to him. After Shizuna managed to get the girls back in their seats, and away from their newly revealed teacher, Naruto stepped into the classroom himself. He instantly found all eyes were upon him.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will be assisting Negi-kun in teaching you all," he said with a smile. Looking over the group of blushing girls, he felt his smile widen when his eyes landed on a certain dark skinned girl.

* * *

Mana just couldn't believe it.

She spent her entire weekend on the lookout for him, and he only appears now, when she had begun to relax?! She met his gaze with her own, and tensed noticeably when his smile widened. A few of her more observant classmates (Evangeline, Setsuna, Kaede, and Ku Fei) wondered what it was that had her so tense. Her spine was completely rigid, her hands clenched into fists, and her left eye was twitching dangerously. She longed to reach for the handgun she kept in her school bag for just such emergencies.

'_Just calm down, no need to get upset, you can't shoot him with so many witnesses around,_' she chanted in her head. She knew she wouldn't get away with putting a bullet in his head without being provoked. Even 2-A had limits to its insanity. But, while she felt the need to keep her reaction in check, Naruto, apparently, did not.

"Well, if it isn't little Miko-chan! Though you certainly don't look 'little' in that uniform!" he said with a leering smirk, and the sparkle of mischief in his eye. "I hope you can forgive me for running out on our little…_rendezvous_ before we were finished, I had some business to see to."

There was now much muttering and whispering amongst the students, due to Naruto's…unique phrasing, and already there were rumors of illicit affairs between the two forming.

Mana, blushing lightly at the pseudo-compliment and Naruto's implication, decided at that moment that she would rather deal with the consequences of killing her teacher, than deal with the man himself. She quickly retrieved her handgun, only to find herself in a very familiar situation.

Naruto, now behind her, was using his right arm to keep the firearm pressed flat against the table, while his left arm was looped around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. Ignoring the incredulous stares directed at him due to his incredible speed, he decided to go in for the kill, turning up his 'charm' to the max, leaning forward, and whispering huskily into her ear, though loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Ah, this…_position_ brings back some good memories, doesn't it…Mana-chan?"

And then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Post Note:** Chapter 3 is done! Naruto manages to create complete and utter pandemonium…in 30 seconds flat! And you can bet the rumors will get even more wild once Konoka mentions his conversation with Shizuna about their 'date'.

For those of you who care, I will most likely be updating this story more often than my Hellsing crossover, simply because this story will be longer (Hellsing, though an awesome story, is rather short as manga go, and I don't think I could do a good job of drawing it out), and it's easier to find info on Negima than it is for Hellsing. Seriously, it's like, the older the manga, the harder it is to find. Have you tried looking for the _actual_ Sailor Moon manga? Or, the first few volumes of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga? You can't even buy them anymore!

Next time on Mahou Sensei Kitsune: The first day of class winds down. How many girls will want our hero dead before it ends?

Review. You know you want to.


	5. PE and Parties

**AN:** And here is Chapter Four! Lookout, guys and gals, I'm on a roll!

inuboy86: I think we'll just have to agree to disagree on this one. I have my reasons for putting Shizuna in the pairing (***SPOILER*** Takamichi seems like the kind of character who would serve as a mentor at first, then take a bullet for the main character, dying in his arms. It may not happen, but that wouldn't be too out there ***SPOILER END***). As for the mate marking bit, it won't happen in this story. Sometimes it's well written, and it can be done well, but most of the time it's used as a cheap plot device to give Naruto a happy ending. I would like to think I'm good enough to come up with a way to have the happy ending, without relying on that particular cliché.

Ebony017: Naruto can use Mokuton (and all the other 'Fusion Elements'), but I think the demon suppression bit was part of the Senju bloodline, not a part of the element. Also, Kyuubi is not female (at least, not in _this_ story).

Kin-Ryu Chikara: Student-Teacher taboo? Are you reading the same manga I am? As for your favor, yes, there will be mushy stuff, there will be fluff, there will be hugs, and kisses, and touching emotional moments, for all the girls. There's even some in this chapter (not for Eva, but don't worry, she'll get her turn). And no, Naruto doesn't have tails in this fic, because he isn't a fox demon. If you want to get an idea of what his demon form is like, look up a picture of Raizen from Yu Yu Hakusho. He has the right body size and type, though the hair and face will be way different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

**Chapter 4: P.E. and Parties**

After the class had settled somewhat, the lesson continued on normally, though Mana spent the entire time trying to set Naruto aflame with her heated glare. It was when the class had ended, and the girls had moved on to the next one, that he was approached by both Negi and Shizuna. Shizuna was the first to speak.

"Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me asking, what was all that about? I trust there is nothing… inappropriate going on between you and Tatsumiya-san?"

Naruto chuckled at this, he knew someone would ask. "No, no, nothing like that. I simply paid a visit to the local shrine over the weekend, and ran into her. It seemed like I was getting on her nerves, so I decided to see how far I could go before she snapped."

"Why would you want to do that?" Negi spoke up, confused. "That hardly seems like something a teacher should do!"

Naruto gave him a bewildered look. "Why? You mean to tell me you've _never_ intentionally tried to annoy someone for fun?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"You poor, poor, repressed child…" Naruto patted Negi on the head, while shaking his own. "Well, regardless, there is nothing to be concerned about, Shizuna-chan, you have my word."

Shizuna looked into his eyes for a moment, before nodding. "Very well, then."

* * *

Class 2-A chattered excitedly as they lounged about in the sunny field, which was usually used for track meets. They were currently awaiting their new P.E. instructor. But, not everyone was having a good time. Mana, standing slightly off to the side, as she usually did, had been bombarded by questions about their new Teacher's Assistant since the end of homeroom. She had just finished fending off Yuuna and the Cheerleading Trio, when she was beset by the likes of Nagase Kaede, Ku Fei, and Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"Ohayo, Mana-san. I was wondering if you could answer some questions?" Kaede called to her. Kaede, though not really in 'the know' about magic, was a fairly talented ninja, and Mana had a good deal of respect for her. Mana sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"You seemed to know Naruto-sensei from somewhere, aru. When did you meet him?" Ku Fei asked. Ku Fei was a martial artist with no knowledge of the Magical World. Even so, she was incredibly strong, for a mundane, and Mana respected her as well.

"He came to visit the shrine on Friday. He set off some of the… alarm systems, so I went to check on them." Mana cast a meaningful look at Setsuna at the end of her sentence. Having worked together in the past, Setsuna caught the look, and knew which alarms she was referring to.

"And what is your evaluation of his skill level?" Setsuna queried. But, Mana knew she was really asking, 'How big of a threat is he?'. She thought back to her encounter with him, and what little she had seen of his skills.

"At least on Takahata-sensei's level. Possibly… no, probably higher."

At this, all three stiffened, eyes wide in surprise. Takahata T. Takamichi was acknowledged as one of, if not the, strongest teacher, in terms of both the mundane and magical, on campus. For Naruto to be so strong… it was startling.

"Well, the dean was the one who hired him, de gozaru. I doubt he'll cause any trouble." At this, both Mana and Setsuna frowned. Why would the dean knowingly hire a demon to teach? He couldn't have missed it, it was obvious! Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard one of the other students saying that the instructor had arrived.

* * *

Naruto approached the class, dressed for the coming workout. This meant that he had discarded his suit jacket and tie, undone the top button of his shirt, and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He was carrying the folder containing his copy of the class roll, and had a silver whistle hanging from his neck. They could also see a necklace there, with some sort of green crystal hanging from it. Once he got close enough, he called out to his students with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello again, 2-A! It is I, your wonderful and loving Naruto-sensei! Rejoice, for I will be instructing your Physical Education class for the next year!"

The class didn't know quite what to make of that. Not even Negi was this enthusiastic about teaching! But, he certainly seemed at home in 2-A.

"We shall begin with a light workout to see where this class stands in terms of physical ability. Please, make your way to the track." Naruto instructed. He watched as all of the students followed his instructions… well, almost all.

A young-looking blonde, with hair reaching almost to the ground, and a tall, green-haired girl (who appeared to be robot) had made no moves to follow their classmates. Wondering what was going on, he approached them, checking his class roll as he did.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Karakuri Chachamaru, why aren't you joining your classmates?"

Evangeline, the short blonde, merely glared at him for a moment, before answering in a disinterested voice, "I'm excused from this class."

"Hmm, how about, no?" Naruto replied.

"What?! You obviously have no idea who you are talking to, fool!"

Naruto smirked at that. He knew exactly who, and what, she was. And that meant he knew just how to motivate her. "Well, you have a choice, Dark Evangel-chan. You can either participate in class, or…" Naruto produced a crystal vial from his pocket. "Or, I can dump this mixture of garlic, cloves, and vinegar all over your precious hair."

Evangeline's expression went from bored to comically terrified in two seconds flat. "You- you wouldn't dare!"

Naruto' smirk morphed into a full-blown Cheshire grin, and he uncorked the bottle. "Wanna bet?"

2-A had never seen the little vampire move so fast.

* * *

By the end of the lesson, the vast majority of the class was lying on the ground, gasping and panting for air. Even the martial artists in the class were somewhat winded.

Naruto, on the other hand, was still smiling his megawatt smile. "Ah, good we finished the warm-up before the period ended! I was worried we wouldn't!"

Simultaneously, then entire class looked at him with bewilderment evident in their eyes, and thought, '_Warm-up?! That was just a warm-up!?_'

"I suppose we're done for the day, so I'll see you all tomorrow!" Naruto waved cheerfully as he left, causing several of his students to curse at him (under their breath, of course).

"Hmm, if that was his idea of a warm-up, perhaps I should ask to train with him, de gozaru." Kaede wondered aloud.

"Mm, mm, sounds good, aru!" Ku Fei agreed.

Saotome Haruna, who was nearby with the other half-dead members of the Library Trio, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka, gaped at them. "You actually want to spend time working out with him, outside of class?! You two are insane!"

"You should reconsider." Mana interjected. "He isn't the kind of man you want to be around too much."

Asakura Kazumi, the class reporter, decided to take the opportunity to wheedle Mana about what happened earlier some more. "Oh? And how would you know what kind of man he is? Unless, of course, you two are…"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Mana shouted, blushing wildly at the insinuation.

Kakizaki Misa, of the Cheerleader Trio, added, "You make it sound like a bad thing. I mean, come on, the guy's a total hunk!" Her compatriots, Kugimiya Madoka and Shiina Sakurako, nodded in agreement.

"He seems to be fairly intelligent, as well." Chao Lingshen said from where she was examining Chachamaru along with her partner, Hakase Satomi. Yotsuba Satsuki, sitting nearby, nodded her silent approval. The girls spent the rest of the time before their next class talking about their new teacher.

* * *

It was after school, and Naruto was wandering the halls, looking for his young associate. He was hoping to get to know a little bit more about Negi. '_I could swear I've heard that name before, but where?_'

Naruto entered the courtyard, and spotted his target sitting by the fountain. Just as he was making his approach, he spotted Nodoka, the girl who reminded him a bit of Hinata when she was young, trying to walk down the stairs while carrying way too many books… and failing. He was about to interfere, but saw Negi leaping into action.

He watched as Negi, after slowing her fall with magic, ran and caught her. But, he was once again stopped from approaching when he saw Asuna run up, grab Negi and his staff, and dash away. '_Oh, this will be good!_'

He followed after them discreetly, and arrived in a nearby treetop just in time to see Negi trying to erase Asuna's memories.

This time, she lost her panties too.

* * *

Kaede was currently trying to find the elusive Naruto-sensei, so that she could bring him to the welcoming party. The key word was 'trying'.

Whenever she caught a glimpse of him, he seemed to disappear immediately after. It was becoming slightly frustrating. How could a school teacher outwit a ninja?

She had just lost him for what had to be the fifteenth time, when she turned around to find herself face-to-face with the very man she had been looking for. Though she was surprised, she controlled her reaction very well. '_How did he sneak up on me?! Maybe… I should ask him for training tips…_'

"What can I do for you, Nagase-chan?"

"Ah, I was sent to get you, de gozaru. We are having a party to welcome you and Negi-sensei to Mahora."

Naruto was impressed. He had never thrown Iruka any parties. It made him feel kind of… inconsiderate. "Oh, all right then. Lead the way!"

As they walked, Kaede kept shooting him covert glances out of the corner of her eye, which Naruto didn't fail to notice. "Is there something else you wanted to ask me, Nagase-chan?"

Kaede started slightly, before blushing. She had thought she was being discreet. "Um, I was wondering, sensei… are you a martial artist?"

"Among other things, yes. Why do you ask?"

Kaede started fidgeting slightly. Why was she so nervous?! "I was wondering if you could help me train…" she started. "I'll understand if you don't want to…"

"I don't mind. What particular field would you like help in? Hand-to-hand? Weapons? Or, perhaps, ninjutsu?" Kaede stopped walking, shocked.

"H-how?" she asked weakly.

"I'm a ninja, too." Naruto replied. "Or, at least, I was. I'm retired now. But, anyway, I could see it from the way you move. I'd rank you around Chunin."

"Yes, that is my rank." Kaede replied. While she looked calm on the outside, inside she was jumping for joy. Another ninja! And he was quite good, too, to be able to pin her skills down like that. "If you don't mind me asking, sensei, what was your rank?"

Naruto chuckled, before turning to continue walking. "I was considered a Kage-level shinobi."

This time, Kaede's legs almost buckled. Kage-level?! She'd never even dreamed of _meeting_ one, much less studying under one! At that thought, she couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on her face. The smile stayed there 'till she went to sleep that night.

* * *

After the party, and a rather amusing scene involving Negi and Asuna in the stairwell, Naruto decided to head back to his apartment. He was stopped short, though, by yet another one of his students.

"Hmm, Sakurazaki-chan, wasn't it? What can I do for you?"

The girl scowled, tightening her grip on her Odachi. "You can explain what such a powerful demon is doing in Mahora!"

Naruto took a good look at her then. Something about her, seemed… familiar. '_Ah, I see, she's a hanyou of the Bird Clan. That explains it._'

"I'll answer you, if you answer me this. Why are you hiding your heritage?"

Setsuna visibly flinched at that, which caused Naruto to frown. Sure, things could be kinda tough for some half-bloods, but places like Mahora tended to be pretty open about things like that.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Setsuna retorted. Naruto stepped toward her, and she flinched again. He stepped forward again, but this time she stood her ground. Soon he was right in front of her. He rested his hand on her head and smiled softly.

"I know what it's like, being… different, being ostracized because of the circumstances of your birth. But, you shouldn't ever be ashamed of who you are. Not everyone has wings to fly as high as you do, you know?" And with that, he wrapped her in a hug.

Setsuna was shocked. This was completely different from what she was expecting. '_Though it does feel kind of nice…_' Suddenly, she became aware of the tears streaming down her face. Naruto must have noticed too, because he suddenly used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"It's late. You should get to your dorm, and get some sleep. Can't have you missing class, now can we?" Naruto asked, still smiling softly. He stepped back, looked her in the eyes for a moment, then started to walk away. "Remember, Setsuna-chan, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

When she reached her dorm, she changed and laid down to bed. And, that night, she dreamed wonderful dreams.

* * *

**Post Note:** Awww, isn't that sweet? Sorry if it got a little mushy there. It just seemed… right, for some reason.

Once again, the comparison between Naruto and Takamichi's strength levels is simply because he's the strongest fighter on campus. They don't really have anyone else to compare him to.

Review. Just do it.


End file.
